


经验传递

by waterwwood



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cesarean Section, Milking, Other, 乳汁溢出, 剖腹产, 榨乳, 泌乳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood
Summary: 维吉尔剖腹产，有“经验”的某位帮了他一把
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil & Yamato (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Yamato (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	经验传递

**Author's Note:**

> 屑弟弟只出现在旁白里。  
> ⚠️亚麻刀人格化捏造

“唔——”粗哑的嘶吼从一间破旧仓库传出。

“Vergil，你还清醒吗。”金属质感的女声吐字缓慢但清晰。

一个年轻的白发男人看着身旁跪坐着的女人，他的肚子隆起靠着墙躺在一块绒布上，上衣的束缚都被解开，被羊水沾湿的裤子被破坏肢解丢在一边，靴子还包裹着小腿。他的双腿敞开，身下一片湿濡，腿间是一个最近才被魔力从内向外塑造出的缝隙。

“你让我看着你维持这样已经超过十个小时，需要帮忙吗。”男人牙关紧锁，似乎疼得说不出话，“我可以帮你把它取出来，也可以你亲自来，或者等你痛晕我再动手？”

“帮……帮我……”没有说完一块干净的碎布被塞进男人的嘴里。

“等你这句话很久了，”她听起来跃跃欲试，但依旧慢悠悠地说，“其实，我一直很想试一下，亲自接生。我见过好几次人类的生产，包括你和你弟弟那次。Eva生你们很顺利，但是看起来也很疼。”她忽略了曾经切开几个女人的身体同时把她们的孩子也带走的故事，那不算“接生”。

他瞪了她一眼嫌弃她的碎碎念，但阵痛又让他痛到仰头。

她没有理会，只是把手覆上他的肚子，在几处按压：“从外表看我猜测你在魔力的催化下生出了一套完整的女性生殖系统。那么我就直接为你剖腹了。

“我将横向切开皮肤，分开皮及皮下脂肪。”似乎是为了安抚他的情绪，女人边取来之前准备好的布边说，“切开覆盖你腹肌的筋膜 ，将腹直肌向左右两边分开。”

她让男人躺平：“然后切开腹膜，如果你有的话就可以看见子宫。然后我在子宫开口，剪开子宫。这儿没有吸血的设备，只有用布吸取羊水和血。”已经开始动作，她不停和他说话分散他的注意力。

“虽然你是恶魔之子，但是这么做可以让你的痛苦减少，恢复得快一些。

“嗯，你确实有着正常的女性器官……”女人渐渐安静下来全神在接下的操作，他的血染红她的衣袖和身前衣襟。男人只在呼吸间发出低吼和呜咽。阵痛、撕裂加腹部被切开的疼痛叠加，汗水如注打湿了头发和脸，泪水和汗水交融，白色的睫毛上也挂着水珠。他的血液流逝，恢复的速度似乎跟不上，他肚子里的小恶魔从晚孕期就开始夺取他的魔力，现在他确实有些脆弱，反应变得微弱。

二十，也许三十分钟后，满身鲜血的女人握着婴儿的脑袋把它从男人子宫里拖了出来，切断脐带 ，为婴儿裹上一块干净的布。

她等待下次宫缩，取出胎盘，清洁子宫内部，然后看着男人的子宫、筯膜及皮肤慢慢自行愈合。她抱着初生的皱皱巴巴的婴儿，擦去他身上的血和咳出来的羊水，把发出第一声啼哭的婴儿放在几乎痛昏过去的男人臂弯里。

“你有儿子了。”她看着他，“如果需要就叫我，你知道我非常乐意伸出援手。”她沾血的脸上表情显得愉悦满足，语调也染上一丝温度，随后变成一把刀靠在墙上。男人则躺在他自己的血污里。

即使婴儿的哭泣非常响亮，他的母亲——Vergil——也没有做什么安抚的动作，他半合着眼静静等待恢复，失焦的瞳孔重新凝聚，当他终于可以抬起手臂时他抱起他的孩子贴在胸口。婴儿闭着眼睛摸索到他的肿胀的胸部，无意识地含住乳头吮吸，哪怕他还没有泌乳，他是否能产乳也是未知，空旷的房间终于安静下来，只剩他一个人的呼吸声。

\---

初生的恶魔吸吮乳头，在催产素的作用下，Vdrgil的乳腺细胞和乳腺管周围的肌细胞收缩，他的乳汁被压向导管，到达乳窦。小恶魔衔着乳头，双唇压住乳孔，将乳汁吸进嘴里。当他吃饱了人生的第一餐，突然松了口，微黄的乳汁像喷泉一样从乳头喷射出来，有些飞溅到早就湿透的上衣上。

他缓缓起身，脱下全部脏污的衣服，也脱掉靴子，抓起一块白布裹住刚愈合的肮脏的身体，拿起Yamato，抱着婴儿，进入仓库简陋的盥洗室。冰冷的水逐渐变得温热落在他身上，带走粘稠血腥的液体。

\---

“你又溢乳了。”女人边抱着刚吃完奶安静下来的婴儿放进简易摇篮，边看着忍受涨奶疼痛和溢乳黏腻感的男人。他的乳房很小，储存能力有限，但他的乳汁异常丰沛，平坦的胸部撑起弧度，经常满溢而出弄脏衣服，小恶魔断乳时乳汁也常难断而喷出。也许是产后焦虑，也许是真的疲倦，外加时刻胀痛的胸部，这几天他不曾离开这破旧的仓库，只是每隔一会去喂养一次又饿了的孩子，涨奶时让他的刀替他挤出。

Yamato温度偏低的手隔着软布揉捻他的胸部，吸收多余的乳液，红肿的乳头在布上磨擦又痒又痛，但还是有奶溢出氤湿布料，甚至沾满了布块后从她手上滑落。

“……要不要我去找吸奶器，每次我碰你，你都很难受。”

“……那是什么？”

“你不知道吗？那个，很方便。”

“我不……我从没见过这个东西。”

“我理解。”

当Yamato从不知何处取来吸奶器并在Vergil身上示范成功时，两人都松了一口气。他是因为可以避免在自己的武器面前因为挤奶而兴奋，这是生理反应，拜他的胞弟所赐。她是因为不习惯照顾别人，从没有人要求一把刀做这种事，不是刺穿和砍杀，而是温柔的抚慰。刀生几百年第一次用手榨取别人的乳房，还不让祂流血。回忆历任持有者的恶习她品味着他们的骄淫何来。

白色恶魔终于恢复无恙，他把满月有余的婴儿放在教会收容所的门口，没有吮吸刺激他很快停止了泌乳。

**Author's Note:**

> 亚麻刀：你好像没有给他命名。


End file.
